The Beautiful Fool
by LawliPop
Summary: Fool me once, shame on you. Fool me twice, shame on me. BakuraxRyou! Complete! (1st chappie Ryou POV, 2nd chappie Bakura POV)
1. The Beautiful Fool

**A/N: I wrote this today in study hall. It's my first ever Ryou POV, so I hope it's good! Please R&R and tell me what you think! Constructive criticism welcome and appreciated. **

**WARNING: Suggested one-sided shonen-ai (BakuraxRyou)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh.

* * *

**

_The Beautiful Fool_

I read in a book once that the best thing once that the best thing a person can be in life is a fool. For the longest time, I believed that. I believed that if I could be a fool, if I could act oblivious and turn a blind eye to what was happening around me, then I would never feel any pain. I wanted so badly to be like that. Just...unfeeling. I wanted to be a fool. But I never wanted to be treated like one.

To be treated as a fool is to be degraded. To be looked down upon by other members of society. When you're treated as a fool, you feel as if you're existence is purposeless. As if you're worth nothing. And that is what He did to me.

I was His fool. His beautiful little fool whom he had the nerve to mockingly call His love. How I hated Him when He would say that. How I hated _myself_ even more for thinking that His words actually meant something. I was absolutely nothing to Him, only a source of amusement. And I knew that; I knew that very well. I just didn't want to accept it. I didn't want our relationship to be like that. I...I just wanted so desperately for things to change between us.

I guess I truly was a fool. I was in love with Him. And although He hasn't changed in the slightest, and even though I know that He will never even consider changing for the future, I still love Him. It's a horrible thing, for me to feel this way, but I can't help it. Love is something that happens on it its own, by fate. And once it happens, it never goes away.

_Only fools fall in love,_ as my father used to say.

Silly me, the fool – His beautiful fool, for never listening to my father's words. Now things will never be different. I'll never be able to change.

And I'll never be able to change Him, either.

Another thing that makes me a fool: I thought I could.

I wanted our relationship to perfect, like everyone else's around me was. My friends, who are all happily in love, make me jealous. I want to have what they have, but I know I never will. I'll never have the special connection, the special bond, with my other self that the rest of my friends have with their significant others. Because I'm a fool, and because I'm in love with an even bigger fool...

Just as two wrongs don't make a right; two fools don't make a match. You might think that because we are one in the same, both fools, that we would be perfectly compatible. But if both are fools, like in this case we are, in actuality our love would never be able to make it. Before it could even bloom into existence, His abuse and His cruel words would burn our love alive.

There was one day that I believed the dream would become a reality. When I first received the Ring from my father was the first time I met Him. I guess you could call it love at first sight. And you may laugh, but that's exactly what it was. From the moment I laid my eyes on Him, in that dark room of His soul, I knew He was the only one I would ever care about.

He was so kind to me at first that I was certain about giving my heart, myself, completely to Him. I trusted Him so readily I could practically feel myself falling. And ironically, falling in love with Him was my ultimate downfall. Because of my foolish heart, my life will never be the same. I will never be normal again. He promised me my life would be fine, that it would be just as normal as before, because He hates the thought of himself or any of his possessions being abnormal.

He lied. And now that is all I am to Him. A _possession_.

His beautiful little fool who He can always lead to believe otherwise. Whose emotions He plays with casually like toys and whose heart He constantly breaks. So many times He had me believing that he actually cared.

_Fool me once, shame on you. Fool me twice, shame on me._

How I've come to loathe that expression. It's so true. It summarizes my life since the point in time that I came into ownership of the Ring and fell in love with Him. But still I haven't stopped trusting His words; believing that He would one day fulfill all of His promises. I made myself the fool that I am, because I wanted to hide my pain from Him.

He would only laugh if He saw what His actions really did to me. He would never offer to dry the many tears I cry daily because of Him. It was foolish of me to think that He ever would even consider it. But that is what I am. That is what I always will be, if that is what He wants me to be. A fool.

His beautiful little fool.

_The End?_

* * *

**A/N: Very short, I know. Sorry. But it was only a 45-minute period! This was all I had time to write. And I think it ended on a good spot! Anyways, thanks for reading! Please review! As I said before, constructive criticism is welcome and appreciated!**


	2. The Thief of Hearts

**A/N: I decided to end this on a (sort of) positive note...so I wrote a Bakura POV about the same thing. Hope everyone likes! Please R&R!**

_

* * *

_

_The Beautiful Fool_

**Fool 2:**_ The Thief of Love

* * *

_

Thieves are the only type of people who can unknowingly steal a person's heart. I know this from experience. You see, I am a thief. I am such a good, in fact, that I was able to skillfully capture the heart and soul of my very own host and not even be aware of it. My little fool looked past my rough personality and somewhere, deep down, found a heart. He is the only idiot alive that would be able to do something so seemingly impossible.

I think he knows that I know. But he would never ask. He's a shy little fool – a beautiful fool, but a fool nonetheless – who could never work up the courage to even begin to wonder what I would think of him if I knew. Like a said, he's a fool.

He's _my_ fool.

Rather predictable for me, a thief, to call him my own. But he is. He's my host; my vessel. He's mine and he knows that very well. I think that it scares him sometimes. Though, deep down, he knows I never would, I think he sometimes believes that I will hurt him. Because, in his mind, he is merely a possession (which he his) that I will use and throw away like an old rag doll.

But he should be smart enough to know, at least, that if he pains, I pain. Whatever he feels, I feel equally and then some. That is why it both physically and mentally torments me to be so cruel to him. But I continue to act this way, despite that, because if I didn't then he would know how I felt.

How I love him.

And how I grieve because our love can never be.

_The End_ (for real)

* * *

_You're a fool and I'm a thief  
And we're in love, or want to be  
I stole your heart and you have mine  
But somehow things won't turn out fine  
'Cause you're a fool; I'm just a thief  
Things will never be what we want them to be  
We've gone too long with lying  
Now it's too late to be trying  
You're only my fool  
...And I'm only your thief._

* * *

A/N: And that's all. Yes, I know it was short but I feel that was all it needed. Oh, and that poem at the end was written especially by me for this fic...so nobody think of stealing it! Please review!


End file.
